Dry powder inhalers (DPIs) are an alternative to pMDI (pressurized metered dose inhaler) devices for delivering drug aerosols without using propellants. Typically, DPIs are configured to deliver a powdered drug or drug mixture that includes an excipient and/or other ingredients. Generally described, known single and multiple dose dry powder DPI devices use: (a) individual pre-measured doses in blisters containing the drug, which can be inserted into the device prior to dispensing; or (b) bulk powder reservoirs which are configured to administer successive quantities of the drug to the patient via a dispensing chamber which dispenses the proper dose.
In operation, DPI devices strive to administer a uniform aerosol dispersion amount in a desired physical form of the dry powder (such as a particulate size or sizes) into a patient's airway and direct it to a desired internal deposit site(s).
There remains a need for alternative inhalers and/or dose containment devices that can be used to deliver medicaments.